Impossible
by InvincibleYouth
Summary: The way they felt wasn't normal. But it was there, and nobody could take that away from them. Rated for sex scene.


Vlad was ashamed of himself. The way he felt was unnatural, disgusting by human culture, shocking in vampire culture, and he just wasn't sure how he could live with himself if anyone ever found out. The way he felt, he knew people would be horrified. Especially her. But he couldn't help it. He dreamt about her most nights, some dreams she would just be talking to him, smiling and laughing and treating him like her boyfriend, in other dreams, she wouldn't be wearing anything, and neither would he. He thought about her constantly. What was she thinking about? What would she look like naked? Why is she so beautiful? Why doesn't Dad love her, when I do?

And he knew it was sick. Somewhere in his mind he knew how sick it was, but he couldn't stop. He needed her, wanted her. But she was Ingrid. And there was no way she'd ever feel the same way about him, so he kept it inside, for late nights and daydreaming through school.

..

Ingrid wasn't sure what to expect after all these years, but being with Vlad and the Count again...it was home. Of course, there were some things she noticed that she wished she hadn't. Like, how Vlad was suddenly really hot. And how the way he seemed to need to protect her was sexy. Oh, and the Count's hair was longer but that didn't really mean anything at all. She hid her feelings away, disgusted with herself. After being told so often how useless and pathetic she was by the Count, suddenly she actually felt it. She wanted Vlad.

This night was a particularly hot one. It was late, and she was sure that the Count was out, and as she recalled, he was the only one with super human hearing.

She wore a simple, black negligee and crawled into bed, letting her visions of Vlad guide her hand between her legs. She slid a finger into herself, slowly pumping in and out, then a second finger, and as the heat burned between her legs and her stomach churned, she added a third, shutting her eyes tight and imagining Vlad inside of her, his hands gripping her waist, and his moans of pleasure.

"Vlad!" She gasped out as she came, and then relaxed, riding out her orgasm. As she opened her eyes, she realised her door was open. And Vlad was standing in the doorway, stunned. She gasped and pulled her fingers out of herself, humiliated.

Vlad continued to stare at her in disbelief. She waited for the laughter, or maybe for him to run to the bathroom and vomit, but he just stared. And then he took a step into the room, and shut the door behind him. Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over her. He was the chosen one, right? And after seeing that...he must hate her. Enough to kill her, even. She swallowed hard and scooted back on the bed until she hit the hard headboard. He took another step closer, she winced.

"Ingrid..." Vlad said, looking at her with probing, gentle eyes. It was like he was trying to figure out why, of all people, she was thinking about him while doing what she'd been doing. And then he climbed onto the bed, moving forward until they were face to face, and he was looking her in the eyes. She was terrified, he could see it. He moved his head forward slowly, tentatively, and with no response from her, he pressed his lips to hers softly. This time, _she_ was shocked. She jerked back, hitting her head against the headboard and groaning. But then she looked at him again, and chewed her lip.

"Vlad, why-"

This time he kissed her roughly, pushing her against the headboard as hard as he could, just like he'd done in some of his more...dirty, dreams. When he pulled away, he looked at her for a moment before talking. "I want you." He stated simply, and then waited for a response.

Ingrid swallowed. "Then take what you want." She whispered huskily, looking suddenly very vulnerable and scared. Vlad was worried about her once more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She realised that she could have him. He wasn't digusted, he didn't hate her, he wanted her just as much as he wanted him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, her exhibitionist nature catching up with her as she licked his lower lip to gain entrance into his mouth. He finally got his hands to move, one trailing up from her hip, over her stomach, skimming the side of her breast...

Ingrid gasped in pleasure and arched her back, pushing her breast back into Vlad's hand. Vlad smirked, glad he had this effect on her. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side and pulling her closer, his mouth moving to her neck, nipping and sucking. She gasped and whimpered, the wet heat between her legs growing. She needed him inside her. She slid her hands down his chest to his trousers and quickly undid the buttons, jerking them down along with his boxers. He moved away from her neck to guage her reaction, and grinned when he saw the look on her face. Excitement, fear, and she was nervous too. He realized it was probably her first time. He would be gentle, he told himself. She deserves the world.

Kicking his pants the rest of the way off, he eyed her negligee. "Off." He demanded sharply, his inhuman tone leaking through due to his animalistic urge to have her. She pulled it over her head, and let it fall onto the bed beside her, baring her breasts for him to see. He pulled her flushed body impossibly close to his, and looked her in the eyes. "You're the most beautiful creature i've ever laid eyes on." He said quietly. His eyes flashed black as her thigh brushed against his dick, his hands tightening on her waist. One of the hands unclenched, and slowly, he lowered it between her legs. Her eyes widened as his fingers made contact with her womanhood, stroking her bud. She hissed and pressed their bodies tightler together,, glaring at him.

"You know what i want," She said, frustrated. "Give it to me."

He shoved her down roughly on the bed and spread her legs wide. This wild side of him turned Ingrid on to no end, and wetness gushed between her legs, ready for him. She held onto his shoulders as he prepared himself to enter her, his tip brushing her entrance and making her shiver.

"Oh God," She whimpered. Vlad bit his lip, precum beading on his tip. If he wasn't careful, he'd cum right there and then. He positioned himself, and then thrust himself into her, deep and fast.

She screamed. He hadn't expected it at all, and he definitely never thought hearing Ingrid scream wold turn him on this much, but his lips slammed onto hers, and he waited for the pain to subside, waited for a sign from her that it felt good. And then, she bit his lip and started rocking her hips against him.

He pulled out, and then thrust in just a little harder, feeling her clench around him, her tightness driving him insane with pleasure. And then, he couldn't hold himself back. It was like a primal need took over his body, driving him to fuck her, driving him to make love to her, and he just let go.

His thrusts became more like slams, their bodies moving together with whimpers and moans and little cries of pleasure, their breathing rough and ragged.

He sped up, slamming into her jerkily and she could no longer keep up, but she tried to match the uneven, seemingly random pounding. Everything turned bright white, and she let out another scream as she came for him. Three more slams, and Vlad was right there with her, riding out the orgasm. He collaped beside her on the bed, breathing as heavily as she was. They didn't look at each other, didn't say a word. And then, very uncertainly, Vlad reached out and took her hand, holding it weakly, and smiling at the ceiling.

"That was amazing." He breathed.

"I hate to agree with you." Ingrid muttered, and then turned her head to look at him, finally smiling genuinely. "But yes, it was."

"Do you think..." Vlad paused, blushing a little. "We could do it again?"

"Right now?" she asked, surprised. "I'm tired, Vlad-"

"No, no, i mean...I mean maybe we could, be something. We could do this whenever we want to..."

"Like be in a relationship?" Ingrid asked distastefully.

"Well, maybe. I guess." His face turned even redder. "Or not."

She rolled over, snuggling into his chest. "Okay then. We're in a relationship."

He beamed. "Okay," He repeated. "So do you want to do something tomorro-" He looked down and realized she was already asleep, curled into his chest. His smile grew, and he pulled the blanket over them fully. "Goodnight, Ingrid."

She groaned. "Shu' up! I'm trying to sleep."

"Right, sorry."

...


End file.
